Flamme lancinante
by Babel121
Summary: Shonen aï, Oneshot. YuuriWolfram. La saison des pluies réveille les coeurs en Shin Makoku.


**Auteuse **: Babel  
**Titre **: Flamme lancinante  
**Base **: Kyou kara maoh  
**Genre** : J'ai un scénario bidon et je maltraite de pauvres bishos qui m'ont rien demandé XD  
**Couple **: YuuriWolfram

**Note** : - J'aime le monde de cette série si délirant que tout ce que l'on peut inventer pourrait être plausible dedans XD  
- Heika signifie Majesté (terme très souvent utilisé par Gunther )  
- Mici Lost pour le titre Il est vraiment parfait ;p

**Disclaimer **: Aucun des persos de Kyou Kara Maoh ne m'appartient… Mah j'aimerais bien avoir un piti Yuuri ou Wolfram chez moi à papouiller w

**Dédicace** :

_Ca fait mal de voir sa mère souffrir, dépérir  
Alors j'écris pour que mes mots lui rendent son sourire  
Que les fleurs du mal s'étiolent en morts souvenirs  
Et que les roses de l'amour fleurissent son devenir_

_Niconoclaste Ca fait mal _

_Pour toi Kaasan, en espérant que ça égaiera un peu tes journées plutôt noires en ce moment_

**FLAMME LANCINANTE**

"Pffff…"

Yuuri soupira lourdement alors qu'il était assis sur les marches de la cour interne du château du serment du sang.

"Heika, ça ne va pas ?"

Il fit un bond de 2 mètres, surpris de la présence de Conrad juste à côté de lui. Le guerrier marchait d'un pas si souple qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

"Ah, Conrad… Si si, ça va…"  
"Vous n'en avez pas l'air… Vous savez que vous pouvez me parler si ça ne va pas."  
"Oui oui, je le sais bien. C'est juste ce temps qui me donne le cafard."  
"C'est vrai que la saison des pluies n'est jamais très joyeuse… Mais elle est nécessaire pour certaines de nos récoltes et nous la considérons comme un cadeau des dieux."  
"Hum…" Fit le jeune homme avant de repousser un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Conrad sourit en regardant le jeune Maoh qui, malgré sa moue visible, considérait maintenant cette pluie discontinue d'un autre œil.  
Il reporta son regard vers l'extérieur pluvieux.  
La pluie formait un rideau gris presque opaque tellement elle était drue. Il apprécia l'emplacement que Yuuri avait choisi pour s'asseoir, étant le plus proche possible de l'extérieur et pourtant parfaitement à l'abri grâce à l'avancée du toit. Des trombes d'eau s'écoulaient de la gouttière. Le liquide étant trop présent, la rigole de pierre n'arrivait plus à remplir son rôle et déversait son contenu sur le sol détrempé.  
La cour était complètement inondée et la plupart des soldats voulant la traverser devaient patauger dans une boue gluante des plus désagréables et donc préféraient encore en faire tout le tour plutôt que de vivre cette épreuve. Quelques téméraires s'y essayaient mais la plupart se promettaient de ne plus jamais refaire une telle erreur.  
Conrad finit par s'asseoir aux côtés de Yuuri et un confortable silence s'installa alors que les deux bruns regardaient le déluge s'abattre sur l'espace clos de la cour.  
Ce bref moment de calme fut interrompu par la voix de Gunther qui arrivait en courant de l'autre côté de la cour.

"Gunther !" Cria Yuuri en se levant pour faire des gestes des bras pour attirer son attention.

L'homme aux cheveux longs l'entendit immédiatement et arriva à reconnaître sa silhouette malgré la pluie.  
Il se précipita alors directement vers lui, oubliant totalement la pluie et la cour inondée. A peine eut-il fait un pas à l'extérieur, son pied glissa mais il parvint miraculeusement à garder un semblant d'équilibre sur un pied et à traverser l'ensemble de l'espace interne du château en glissant, maintenant sa trajectoire à l'aide d'amples mouvements de bras.

Le voyant arriver à toute vitesse vers eux, Yuuri et Conrad eurent la très bonne idée de s'éloigner rapidement de son point d'impact et le pauvre Gunther, son pied d'appui cognant le bas des marches où ils étaient assis, ne réussit pas cette fois à rester debout et s'étala proprement de tout son long, la tête la première sur le sol marbré. Une large flaque d'eau se déploya autour de lui alors que son corps écrasait ses vêtements détrempés.  
Il se releva péniblement à la force de ses bras et tourna son visage vers Yuuri.

"Heikaaaaa !"

Son visage trempé et à moitié écrasé par la chute lui donna un air de zombie à peine sorti de sa tombe qui donna des sueurs froides au jeune Maoh. Il ne prit pas ses jambes à son cou pour la seule raison que Conrad se pencha immédiatement pour aider l'intendant, coupant cette vision à sa vue.

"Gunther ? Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda le soldat à son ami.  
"Il faut que je parle à sa Majesté immédiatement ! Quelque chose de grave est arrivé !"  
"Ah ? Quoi donc Gunther !" S'exclama Yuuri, oubliant instantanément sa peur du zombie aquatique. "Que se passe-t-il ? Les humains nous ont déclaré la guerre !"  
"Pire que ça Majesté !" Répondit l'homme aux cheveux mauves en se tournant vers lui et en l'attrapant par les épaules.  
"Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que ça !" Le questionna Yuuri, affolé.  
"Wolfram a attrapé un rhume !"

* * *

Yuuri hésitait entre éclater de rire et vraiment s'inquiéter alors que Gunther et Conrad l'accompagnaient jusqu'à la chambre du petit blond.  
L'intendant lui apprenait qu'étant un mazoku manipulant le feu, Wolfram était bien plus sensible au mauvais temps que les autres individus de sa race, mais surtout que son système immunitaire était donc presque inefficace contre les maladies dues au froid. Le moindre petit rhume inoffensif pour tout un chacun pouvait être une maladie mortelle pour le fiancé du Maoh.  
Yuuri accéléra inconsciemment le pas alors qu'il entendait ces mots.  
Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte de la chambre, il se précipita à l'intérieur, son regard cherchant immédiatement la chevelure blonde de son fiancé. 

Il le repéra rapidement et se rua à son chevet où se trouvait déjà Gwendal assis sur une chaise à la tête du lit. Il posa son regard sur Wolfram et ce qu'il vit l'inquiéta grandement. Le blond était couvert de sueur et sur son visage se lisait clairement la douleur qui le traversait dans son sommeil. Des gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres serrées et ses mains se contractaient nerveusement sur les draps à chaque vague de souffrance. Le cœur de Yuuri se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine à cette vue.

"Gwendal ! Comment va-t-il ?"

Le grand brun se tourna vers lui et secoua lentement la tête sans dire un mot, un air grave sur le visage.  
Les yeux du Maoh s'agrandirent d'effroi.  
Derrière lui, Gunther éclata en sanglots silencieux, ajoutant au tragique de la scène. Conrad s'approcha à son tour du lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

"Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de le sauver ?"  
"Nous avons tout essayé… Nos stocks de remèdes sont malheureusement épuisés et le commissionnaire que nous avions envoyé pour en acheter n'est pas encore de retour. Nous avons même testé une des inventions d'Anissina en dernier recours… Sans succès…"

Un silence pesant s'installa, seulement entrecoupé des pleurs d'un Gunther accablé de chagrin.  
Gwendal ferma les yeux, comme essayant de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient lui aussi aux yeux, et soupira avant de reprendre sa position d'origine pour veiller sur son petit frère, la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui.  
La prise de Conrad sur son épaule s'affermit un peu alors que lui aussi fermait les yeux et baissait le visage pour cacher sa tristesse.

Yuuri n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment… Comment ces trois hommes pouvaient-ils accepter que Wolfram meure ainsi ! Eux qu'il avait vus si courageux sur un champ de bataille baissaient ainsi les bras face à un simple rhume ! Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à cela, il ne pouvait pas laisser Wolfram mourir sans rien tenter pour lui !

Il trépignait sur place, ses poings se serraient convulsivement alors qu'il regardait ses trois amis se morfondre contre le mauvais sort. N'en pouvant plus, il éclata.

"Vous n'allez quand même pas l'abandonner comme ça !" Hurla-t-il, surprenant les occupants de la pièce par cet éclat de voix. "Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire pour le sauver ! Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas mourir comme ça !"  
"Yuuri…" Fit Conrad en lui lançant un regard blessé.  
"Ce n'est pas possible", répéta-t-il en secouant vivement la tête en signe de dénégation. "Il 'doit' y avoir un moyen de le sauver ! Le commissionnaire finira bien par revenir avec les remèdes, et s'il n'arrive pas, on ira à sa rencontre !"  
"Yuuri", fit calmement le brun aux cheveux courts en s'approchant de lui. "Tu as oublié le temps qu'il fait dehors… Pas un convoi ne pourrait traverser le pays sous une pluie pareille."  
"Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un convoi ! Un seul remède suffirait pour le sauver, non ? On peut aller le chercher, où se trouve-t-il !"  
"Le village de Kaifuku, où est produit le remède dont on aurait besoin, est bien trop loin dans les montagnes de l'est pour qu'on puisse l'atteindre à temps."  
"On ne peut pas le savoir sans essayer !" S'écria le jeune Maoh en s'élançant directement vers la porte de la chambre.

Conrad l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée.

"Que comptez-vous faire ?"  
"Puisque vous n'avez pas l'air de vouloir le sauver, 'je' vais le faire !"  
"C'est de la folie de vouloir sortir par un temps pareil, Heika !" S'exclama Gunther, retrouvant immédiatement son instinct protecteur.  
"Je ne renoncerai pas à vouloir le sauver ! Je suis sûr que je peux arriver à trouver un remède !"  
"Heika, je vous interdis de mettre votre vie en danger !"  
"Gunther, tu… Tu ne comprends pas, je…"

Il s'interrompit et baissa le visage, comme cherchant au plus profond de lui la phrase qu'il voulait dire.

"Heika…" Fit l'intendant en s'approchant de lui doucement, une main apaisante en avant.

Avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, Yuuri releva le visage et, plongeant un regard déterminé dans les yeux de son ami, cria ces paroles venant des profondeurs de son cœur dont il venait seulement de prendre conscience.

"JE NE VEUX PAS LE PERDRE !"

Il se débarrassa alors de la prise de Conrad sur son bras d'un mouvement sec et ouvrit la porte à toute volée avant de se précipiter vers l'extérieur.  
Pris au dépourvu, aucun de ses subordonnés ne réussirent à le rattraper et le perdirent de vue dans les couloirs labyrinthiques du château.  
Immédiatement, ils donnèrent des ordres aux soldats qu'ils rencontrèrent de l'arrêter coûte que coûte, perdre leur Maoh serait un énorme coup dur pour tous les Mazoku.

Alors que Gunther commençait à entamer la peau de ses doigts, n'ayant plus d'ongles à ronger, Conrad avait malgré tout un sourire aux lèvres. Même si toutes les conditions étaient en défaveur de Yuuri, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire en lui.

Si quelqu'un pouvait sauver Wolfram, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

* * *

Alors que les soldats le cherchaient partout dans les couloirs du château, Yuuri en était déjà loin.  
A peine s'était-il échappé de la chambre qu'il avait pris la direction de l'est, était sorti par la première porte qu'il avait vue et avait entamé son parcours vers les montagnes.  
Mais il regrettait quelque peu à présent sa précipitation. Le vent soufflait en grosses bourrasques, la pluie n'avait pas diminué d'un iota depuis qu'il la regardait quelques temps plus tôt et il n'avait comme unique protection que son uniforme de lycéen lui servant d'habit de Maoh. Il fut rapidement trempé et il avait l'impression de marcher à travers une piscine remplie d'eau gelée dans laquelle il aurait eu à peine pied. 

Le froid ne tarda pas à s'insinuer dans chacun de ses membres, le ralentissant sensiblement mais le souvenir de la vision de Wolfram souffrant dans son lit lui redonnait le courage de continuer son avancée.  
Il ne pouvait imaginer celui-ci mourir ainsi. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que serait le château sans ses cris, sans ses bravades, sans sa présence…  
Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ce que seraient les soirées où il n'aurait plus à essayer d'imaginer un nouveau moyen pour virer le blond de son lit…  
Ce que seraient les moments où il pourrait discuter avec d'autres personnes sans que son fiancé n'arrive en le traitant de 'Tricheur'…  
Ce que serait la vie sans lui…

Ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus lents, de plus en plus petits, de plus en plus hésitants, mais il continuait son avancée, puisant dans ses dernières ressources pour accomplir ce que personne d'autre n'aurait tenté.

Mais cela ne suffit pas…

Les forces finirent par lui manquer et il trébucha une première fois. Il se releva péniblement et reprit sa marche pour retomber un peu plus loin. Il continua encore sur quelques mètres ainsi, trébuchant puis se redressant, mettant de plus en plus de temps à le faire jusqu'à ce que, fatalement, il ne se relève plus.  
La pluie s'engouffra dans le trou boueux que sa dernière chute avait crée, finissant par le recouvrir presque entièrement.

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il eut une dernière pensée :

« Pardon Wolfram »

* * *

Dans le château du serment du sang, la lampe de la chambre de Wolfram, où s'étaient regroupés à son chevet Gunther, Gwendal et Conrad une fois que le palais fut fouillé en entier, s'éteignit brusquement.  
Plongés dans les ténèbres, les trois hommes ne purent s'empêcher de penser que cela ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais présage.

* * *

Aucune pluie ne tombait dans ce paysage, au contraire, un beau soleil dardait ses rayons sur la nature, gorgeant d'énergie les fruits mûrs qui se prélassaient sur leurs branches.  
C'était un été parfait pour se relaxer dans son jardin, ce que la plupart des gens firent. Un bel été, un été chaud, un été calme. 

Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri aigu retentisse sur l'une des terrasses des patios. Une femme venait de retrouver le corps d'un jeune homme dans son jardin. Celui-ci était recouvert de boue et détrempé par les jets d'eau automatiques servant à l'arrosage.  
Elle coupa le dispositif d'irrigation et s'en approcha doucement, n'osant pas le toucher. Ce fut son chien qui fit les derniers pas pour elle, curieux de cet être squattant son territoire. Elle lui cria de ne pas le toucher mais il ne l'écouta pas et colla sa truffe sur lui pour le renifler avant de lui donner un grand coup de langue sur la joue. Elle se précipita sur son animal en criant et le chopa par le collier pour l'éloigner du cadavre quand elle vit celui-ci bouger légèrement. Lentement, un œil s'ouvrit et papillonna, puis l'autre fit de même jusqu'à ce qu'un regard noir la fixe intensément.  
Dans les deux parties, la conscience du moment revint au même moment et la femme fit un bond en arrière alors que le jeune homme se redressa vivement. Ils s'entreregardèrent un moment avant que celui-ci ne se mette à observer le paysage. Ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement quand il prit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il était rentré en son monde.  
Un monde moderne.  
Un monde où les médicaments pouvaient se trouver dans chaque ville à la pharmacie du coin.

Il se releva précipitamment, ayant un peu de mal avec ses membres encore endormis par le froid qu'ils avaient endurés mais qui arrivèrent quand même à le soutenir assez pour qu'il puisse courir à travers le jardin jusqu'à la rue, laissant derrière lui une femme traumatisée et un chien amusé.  
Une fois arrivé dans la rue, il examina à nouveau ce qui l'entourait. Il reconnu rapidement une des rues qu'il arpentait tous les jours pour aller au lycée. Il savait qu'une pharmacie se trouvait pas loin dans le centre-ville et s'y précipita.

Il entra en trombe dans le magasin, effrayant les clients par ses vêtements trempés et boueux. Il se rua vers le comptoir, ne faisant pas attention au fait que des personnes faisaient la queue pour attendre leur tour.  
La pharmacienne fronça du nez en le voyant arriver et lui signala vivement que s'il comptait acheter quelque chose, il devait se mettre en bout de file et attendre son tour comme tout le monde.  
Mais devant l'air suppliant et désespéré du jeune homme et l'histoire qu'il lui raconta, elle ne put que se laisser attendrir et alla lui chercher les médicaments nécessaires pour soigner son ami malade.  
A peine lui remit-elle le paquet contenant les précieux remèdes, il lui balança une poignée de billets et repartit comme il était venu, tel un coup de vent passager.  
N'eussent été les bouts de papier qu'elle tenait en main, elle aurait pu se demander s'il n'était pas juste un rêve.

Une fois en dehors de la pharmacie, il stoppa brusquement. Il avait maintenant ce dont Wolfram avait besoin pour guérir, mais…  
Il n'était plus dans le même monde que son fiancé.

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de se décider à trouver la première source d'eau venue. Son passage d'un monde à l'autre s'était toujours fait en présence de l'élément liquide, il y aurait une chance qu'il repasse de l'autre côté s'il en trouvait.  
Il s'engagea dans la première rue venue en direction du fleuve qu'il savait traverser la ville et courut de toutes ses forces pour l'atteindre le plus rapidement possible.  
Ses poumons le brûlaient quand il atteignit les berges du cours d'eau. Il les descendit précipitamment, manquant tomber quand son pied dérapa sur une touffe d'herbe qui dépassait, et sauta carrément à l'eau. Heureusement, l'été étant des plus chauds et secs, le niveau de la rivière était au plus bas et l'eau ne lui arrivait qu'à la taille. Une fois ici, il sautilla dans l'eau en espérant passer dans l'autre monde mais rien n'arriva. Il cria, hurla, insulta cette eau incapable de le mener là où on avait besoin de lui.

Jusqu'à ce que le désespoir le gagne peu à peu.  
Il avait fait tout cela pour rien.  
Il avait manqué mourir sous la pluie pour rien.  
Wolfram allait mourir tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à trouver de l'eau capable de le faire passer de l'autre côté.

Il tomba à genoux dans l'eau qui lui arrivait maintenant à niveau d'épaule et fit la dernière chose qu'il lui restait à faire. Il pria, pria n'importe quel Dieu qui daignerait l'écouter, pria pour que son fiancé ne meure pas.  
Il récita les quelques prières qu'il avait retenues avant qu'un sanglot ne le prenne à la gorge. Il le retint longuement mais la peine fut la plus forte.  
Il éclata en pleurs au beau milieu du fleuve jusqu'à ce que la douleur en son cœur soit trop forte et qu'il ne doive la hurler de toutes ses forces.

"WOLFRAAAAAM !"

* * *

Gwendal tenait la main frêle de Wolfram dans la sienne. 

Les crises du jeune homme étaient de plus en plus fortes et rapprochées et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui. C'était cette impuissance qui était la pire, se dire que son frère allait mourir sous ses yeux sans pouvoir rien faire était la pire des sensations.  
Gunther se leva brusquement, s'attirant les regards fatigués des deux autres hommes.

"Gunther ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Lui demanda Conrad.  
"Je ne peux pas rester là en sachant que Wolfram va mourir et que Heika-sama risque sa vie pour le sauver alors que nous restons assis à ne rien faire !"  
"Il n'y a rien à faire Gunther", soupira Gwendal, défaitiste.  
"Il y a toujours à faire ! Je vais partir moi aussi vers l'est, je rencontrerai sûrement Sa Majesté sur le chemin et je pourrai l'aider !"  
"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! La pluie a encore augmenté et un vent violent s'est mis à souffler ! Tu ne pourras rien faire dehors par un temps pareil !" Lui répliqua le brun aux cheveux longs.  
"Heika y est et se bat pour sauver Wolfram, je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire ! Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais j'ai ma fierté moi aussi !"

Il se dirigea alors vivement vers la porte. La voix douce de Conrad le stoppa dans sa lancée.

"N'as-tu donc pas confiance en Yuuri ?"

Gunther se figea à cette question.

"Bien sûr que si j'ai confiance en lui", répliqua-t-il sèchement.  
"Alors laisse-le faire et sois prêt à l'accueillir quand il reviendra, c'est la meilleure façon de l'aider."

La main de l'intendant se crispa sur la poignée et il ne releva pas le visage vers ses coéquipiers quand il la tourna.

"Où vas-tu alors ?" Le questionna Gwendal.

Il répondit après un moment de silence.

"Je vais à la porte Est, guetter le retour de Sa Majesté."

Et il sortit finalement de la chambre, laissant derrière lui un Conrad qui avait un sourire doux sur le visage.

* * *

Il avait perdu tout espoir. 

Il n'avait même plus de larmes à verser ni de colère à exprimer.  
Il se sentait plus vide que jamais. Tous ses efforts avaient été vains, Wolfram ne recevrait jamais à temps les médicaments qu'il tenait dans un petit paquet de papier brun.

Toujours à genoux dans la rivière, son corps agité de sanglots secs, les yeux fermement plissés, il ne pouvait que tendre son visage vers le ciel en une dernière prière désespérée. En une dernière impulsion subite, il pria le Maoh originel de bien vouloir l'accueillir en son monde.

Quand une première goutte se mit à couler le long de sa joue, il crut que ses larmes étaient finalement revenues.  
Mais quand elle fut suivie d'une autre perle d'eau, puis d'encore une, et que, bientôt, ce furent des dizaines, des milliers, des milliards de gouttes qui s'écrasèrent sur son visage, il hésita à ouvrir les yeux, de peur que cette sensation ne fut qu'une illusion de son esprit face à son désir.

De sa main libre, gardant l'autre en hauteur pour maintenir les médicaments hors de l'eau du fleuve, il tata le sol l'entourant, pas étonné de ne plus se trouver dans le fleuve mais à genoux dans une flaque d'eau.  
Ses sanglots se muèrent peu à peu en un rire nerveux quand la tension qui l'étreignait le quitta subitement.  
C'est un véritable fou rire qui le prit quand il finit par ouvrir les yeux et aperçut les contours du château du Serment du sang à l'horizon.

Il se leva à toute vitesse et s'élança vers le palais, glissant sur la boue et manquant plusieurs fois de tomber dans sa précipitation à l'atteindre.  
Quand il arriva à portée de vue du château, il repéra immédiatement la silhouette de Gunther et l'appela.  
L'intendant vint immédiatement à sa rencontre. Quand il le rejoint, Yuuri s'affala dans ses bras, ses jambes ayant fait leur boulot décidant qu'elles n'en feraient pas plus. Sans hésitation, Gunther le souleva et le porta jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à l'abri de la pluie dans le château.

"Gun… Gunther, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour Wolfram", arriva à articuler le jeune Maoh malgré ses lèvres bleuies par le froid.

L'homme aux longs cheveux poussa une exclamation de surprise non feinte avant de prendre les choses en main et de soulever à nouveau Sa Majesté pour l'emporter jusque dans la chambre de son fiancé.

Conrad et Gwendal furent à la fois soulagés et heureux de voir qu'il était revenu, et surtout, qu'il avait réussi la mission qu'il s'était donnée.  
Les remèdes furent immédiatement donnés au blond et tous furent soulagés de voir son expression se calmer aussitôt et son sommeil se faire beaucoup moins agité.

"Heika ?" Demanda Conrad en posant une de ses mains sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui s'était installé à genoux au chevet de Wolfram.  
"Oui Conrad ?" Répondit-il sans lâcher des yeux son fiancé.  
"Vous devriez aller vous reposer, vous semblez exténué."

Le Maoh tourna finalement son visage vers lui, un sourire fatigué sur les lèvres.

"J'aimerais rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, je ne veux pas le laisser seul."  
"Il ne va pas s'envoler vous savez", sourit le soldat.  
"Je m'en doute", répondit Yuuri en souriant à son tour, mais je préfère quand même rester. "Je peux ? S'il te plait Conrad ?"  
"Je ne peux pas vous empêcher de faire ce que vous voulez dans votre château, Heika", lui fit-il en réponse. "Je vous conseille d'aller au moins vous changer, vos vêtements sont trempés."  
"Je verrai à le faire un peu plus tard", lui promit le jeune brun en retournant son attention vers le blond profondément endormi.

Yuuri prit la main de son fiancé dans les siennes et s'installa un peu plus confortablement en posant son visage sur les draps. Conrad eut un sourire bienveillant à cette vue et fit signe à son frère et Gunther qu'ils feraient mieux de laisser ces deux-là seuls pour un moment.

Quand il se retourna une dernière fois vers les deux jeunes hommes avant de refermer la porte, il vit que Yuuri s'était finalement endormi, la joue posée sur la main de Wolfram.

* * *

Un cauchemar épouvantable le réveilla. Il était tombé malade et, pour le soigner, Yuuri devait embrasser toutes les femmes et tous les hommes du château.  
Il avait supporté sans broncher de voir son fiancé donner un baiser à la plupart des personnes mais il avait fini par craquer quand le brun dut passer par Gwendal et Conrad.  
Il se réveilla donc en hurlant un gros 'Tricheur' venant du fond du cœur. 

Encore sous le choc de son rêve, il souffla un moment pour se remettre de ses émotions quand il sentit un poids sur sa main droite. Il fut tout ce qu'il y a de plus étonné quand il vit Yuuri allongé dessus.  
Il se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement en l'observant dormir si paisiblement.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de la froideur de la peau du jeune homme et de l'humidité des draps sur lesquels Yuuri était allongé.  
Il commença à pester quand il prit conscience que le Maoh était en fait trempé de la tête aux pieds.

"Yuuri !" Cria-t-il en le secouant pour le réveiller.

Le brun mit un petit moment avant de sortir des brumes du sommeil et à se rendre compte de qui l'avait sorti de ses songes, mais dès qu'il vit clairement son fiancé, il se releva en sursaut et lui sauta au cou, le serrant le plus possible contre lui.  
Wolfram fut d'abord surpris de cet élan d'affection mais il se reprit bien vite quand l'humidité des vêtements de Yuuri l'atteignit.

"Kya Yuuri ! Tu es trempé ! Tu veux attraper la Mort ou quoi !"

Il se débattit un peu pour sortir de l'étreinte mais le jeune Maoh ne fit que la resserrer encore un peu.  
Complètement abasourdi, Wolfram finit par se laisser un peu aller dans ces bras qu'il souhaitait depuis longtemps l'enlacer.

"Yuuri ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, comme craignant de rompre cet instant.  
"Chut…" Lui répondit le brun en plongeant son visage dans son cou.

Wolfram frissonna au contact de la peau froide contre sa peau mais se serra finalement un peu plus contre son fiancé. Mais cette attitude étrange le taraudait quand même et il ne put s'empêcher de le questionner à nouveau.

"Yuuri ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Le brun se dégagea légèrement et posa son front contre celui du blond et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Rien. Il ne se passe rien de spécial…"  
"Yuuriii…" Le menaça gentiment Wolfram en fronçant des sourcils.  
"C'est juste que…"  
"Oui ?" L'encouragea-t-il à continuer, souhaitant comprendre.  
"Je ne veux pas te perdre", statua Yuuri en l'embrassant sur le front.

Wolfram piqua unfard monstrueux devant cette marque d'affection plus qu'inhabituelle de la part du brun.  
Il allait rétorquer mais l'entrée de Gunther dans la chambre ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

"Wolfram ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé !"

Yuuri et le blond se séparèrent brusquement, tous les deux rougissant jusqu'à la racine de leurs cheveux.

"Je vais prévenir vos frères immédiatement !"

A peine fut-il sortit qu'il rentra aussitôt, suivit des deux grands bruns qui attendaient visiblement devant la porte des nouvelles de leur petit frère.

Tous le félicitèrent de son rétablissement et Gunther entreprit de lui raconter la longue épopée que Yuuri avait dû vivre pour pouvoir lui sauver là vie, imaginant bien entendu la plupart des événements qu'il narrait, créant ainsi ce qui allait devenir une des plus grandes légendes Mazoku.  
Pendant que l'homme aux cheveux mauves rapportait les exploits du Maoh, Conrad aidait le dit-roi à échanger ses vêtements mouillés pour d'autres plus chauds et confortables.  
Gwendal ne tarda pas à calmer l'intendant dans son enthousiasme, lui indiquant que Wolfram avait sûrement encore besoin de repos, ainsi que Yuuri qui devait sûrement encore ressentir les contre-coups de son voyage.  
Gunther consentit à les laisser tranquille, se consolant à l'idée de consigner les aventures de Sa Majesté à l'écrit pour pouvoir transmettre le courage de son Maoh aux générations suivantes.

Une fois les trois hommes repartis, Yuuri s'assit sur le rebord du lit, ne sachant plus trop comment réagir après ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure.  
Ce fut donc au tour de Wolfram de faire le premier pas et de prendre une des mains du brun dans les siennes.  
Il le rapprocha de lui et, à son tour, posa son front sur celui du jeune Maoh.

"Je crois que je dois te dire merci…" Souffla-t-il doucement.  
"Ah… Euh… Nan, c'était rien…" Balbutia le brun en rougissant.

Wolfram sourit doucement avant d'approcher son visage de celui de son fiancé. Yuuri rougit encore plus et finit par fermer les yeux.  
Il entendit un léger 'merci' avant de sentir deux lèvres douces se poser légèrement sur les siennes.  
Il rouvrit subitement les yeux mais le moment était fini et Wolfram l'entraînait avec lui pour s'allonger dans le lit.

Le blond se blottit contre sa poitrine et souffla un 'bonne nuit', suivit d'un 'je t'interdis de tricher même dans mes rêves' qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment mais qui le fit sourire malgré tout avant qu'il ne s'endorme à son tour dans ce cocon de chaleur.

**FIN**

Babel : Moueh eh eh ! °www° La première fic KKM en french sur fanfiction . net !

Tous les bishos de KKM : ...

Babel : _très fière d'elle _J'aime cette fic ! XD

Gwendal : _fait les comptes _Un Gunther totalement ridiculisé, un Conrad qui ne fait que sourire, un Yuuri désespéré, un Wolfram malade et docile… Je crois que je suis le mieux loti dans cette fic…

Babel : XDD Je vous jure que j'adore Gunther mais il est tellement marrant à ridiculiser le pauvre ;;; Et pis, je sais que c'est OOC et gnagnan mais bon… Z'avaient qu'à pas tant me frustrer à rien faire entre Yuuri et Wolfram dans la série !

Gwendal : Mouais… on va dire ça…

Babel : Note à moi-même : Faire une GuntherGwendal la prochaine fois XD

Gwendal : Oo

Babel : Moueh eh eh ! XDDD


End file.
